Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the installation and removal of cooling tower fans.
Description of the Background
Traditionally, an induced draft fan with an integral motor is mounted from the top of the fan deck. This requires that if a fan needs to be replaced in the field, the fan must be removed from atop the fan deck. FIGS. 1 and 2 show typical integral-motor induced-draft fans. FIGS. 1a and 1b show an integral-motor fan mounted on a tower. The wiring to the fan all comes from above the fan deck. There is no access to this wiring from below the fan deck. FIGS. 2a and 2b show an integral-motor fan that has not yet been installed. It can be seen from the figures that the fan mounting and wiring require that the fan be installed and removed from above.